Protection, Laziness, and Love
by Dbztron2
Summary: Shikadai saves Boruto from a gang of Alphas. It sparks something between them. It takes time, but when it comes to love that's alright. Shikadai/Boruto. Omegaverse. One-shot. Alpha!Shikadai, Omega!Boruto.


"How long has this been going on?"

Boruto whimpers as Shikadai runs a damp cloth over his wounds to clean them.

"'Bout a month. It started about a week after I presented." The blond mutters.

Shikadai growls, "And you never told anyone?"

"No."

It's quiet for a second before Boruto asks, "Are you mad at me?"

Shikadai starts wrapping bandages around the open wounds.

"You? No. Them for doing this? Yes. Alphas that gang up on and attack an Omega like that for no reason aren't real Alphas. If I was mad at you it would be for not getting help when this started, but I know how you can be, so I'm not mad at you for it at all."

Boruto lets the Alpha finish cleaning and wrapping his wounds quietly. Then as Shikadai starts to put things away, "Thanks for saving me… And for patching me up."

"You're welcome. It was the right thing to do."

Boruto purses his lips.

"I'm going to go tell my dad what's been going on tonight. He's Hokage, so maybe he can make sure I don't need to be saved again, at least in the village… Will you come with me?"

Shikadai looks at the Omega, and sighs.

"Sure, there's something I need to tell my dad too, anyway."

* * *

 _"You think you're tough? Cause you're the Hokage's son?" One Alpha laughs, he's older by a year or two and a lot bigger._

 _"What a joke. Sevenths son turns out to be a weak little Omega!"_

 _"Maybe we could have some fun!"_

 _"Don't touch me!" Boruto shouts, punching one of them when they get to close._

 _"You brat! Omegas shouldn't be ninja! You're all to emotional! Lord Seventh is just to soft to say no to you though."_

 _"Grab him!"_

 _"No, stop!"_

 _They punch and kick and hold him down with jutsu he doesn't know…_

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Boruto!" Shikadai's waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"They're calling for us to go into your father's office now… You alright?"

"Hn… Yeah. Just thinking."

* * *

 _"Let him go, you bastards!"_

 _Suddenly there's shouting and the Alphas are all off him. He looks up, and there's Shikadai and his shadow jutsu, saving him._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Shikadai glances at him and holds out his hand._

 _"Come on, let's get you fixed up."_

* * *

"...I had just happened to be passing by when I saw them. And I got him out of there and fixed him up, but I think those Alphas might try again later…" Shikadai finishes the story, or at least what he knows of it.

Naruto sighs.

"I see…" He says looking between his son and his advisors son. He knew there would be a bit of trouble with Alphas when his son presented his second gender as Omega, but he didn't think it would be quite this bad or this soon. It raised a few red flags in his head about several points in his village he still needed to work on.

"I can get a list of ANBU that would make good shadows until a better solution comes around." Shikamaru says, already making his way toward the door.

Naruto nods at the man and looks to his son.

"For the moment, as Shikamaru just said, all I can do is have you shadowed by a trusted ANBU member while you're in the village. I would use a shadow clone, but there's always the chance it could run out of power and disappear. If we come up with something better, I'll let you know. And Shikadai," Naruto turns to the young Alpha with a smile, "Thank you for protecting my son."

"Of course sir." Shikadai says with a slight nod of the head.

Naruto has to bite his cheek to keep from grinning in a very unHokage like manner. He and Shikamaru, had they been Alpha and Omega, would have ended up together and both of the men knew it. But they turned out to be Betas, which was fine, they were both very happy with their families, but Naruto could see what was happening between his Omegan son and Shikamaru's Alpha son.

He could already visualize the wedding.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the boys are introduced to the young Beta man with the codename of Takeru who will be Boruto's shadow. Shikadai seems to have doubts about this, but goes along with it, and they leave the office.

"You see it to, right?" Naruto asks his advisor, friend, and old love interest.

Shikamaru smiles and nods.

"I see a wedding in the future." Shikamaru sighs.

"Think we should hide it from our wives?"

"And act surprised when they figure it out?"

Both men nod with a silent chuckle.

* * *

Two months later, Shikadai comes into the office to request the shadow be dismissed from Boruto, and to let him shadow the blond in plain sight instead. The request is granted, and a week after that the two announce their relationship to their families during a get together at dinner.

"And it's all because he saved me that day!" Botuto exclaims, doing everything to make his Alpha look like a hero.

"No, it's because I met you. Then we presented as Alpha and Omega, and that just made up my mind further."

"Then why did it take so long for you to ask me out?"

"Because I'm lazy. But as it turns out, my feelings for you were strong enough to beat out my laziness."

"Cut it out! You two are so sickeningly sweet I think I might barf." Shikadai's uncle Kankuro groans, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Is it too soon to start wedding plans?" Temari asks over her brothers complaining, as her husband and Naruto roll their eyes.

"Mom!" Shikadai shouts, looking horrified.

Boruto's face reddens and he looks away as his mother and Temari start talking wedding plans.

Shikadai and Boruto finish their dinner quickly and slip out the back door using, not their ninja skills, but the skills of a five year old slipping past the talking adults to play some more.

They walked down the streets of Konoha, basking in the light of the sunset. Shikadai glared at any Alpha who dared look at Boruto the wrong way, and Boruto walked beside him blissfully unaware.

Shikadai took the blond's hand, a silent promise to stay by his side, and Boruto leads into the Nara's side as if to say 'ditto'.

Their second gender didn't matter, they were both still powerful ninja. And they loved each other in a way that nothing could ever change.

They would stay with each other.

Comfort each other.

Protect each other.

Love each other until the very end.

And they told each other these things in their wedding vows two years later...

* * *

 **This was something I wrote mostly out of boredom, but also because I felt there aren't enough Omegaverses out there, there aren't enough stories with these two characters, and there aren't any stories (until now) with Shikadai and Boruto as a pairing.**

 **I tried to make this short and sweet, and I kind of like how it turned out. I hope you all liked it too.**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


End file.
